


Apocalypse Matesprits

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tentabulges, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia Megido <3 Sollux Captor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Matesprits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dixiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiecat/gifts).



His hand brushed through her long, silky black hair. His hands tracing the waves and curls all the way down her back, lightly resting on the scars that dotted her spine and sides.  
She shuddered as she felt the familiar scratch of his four fangs along her collar bone and up her throat. Aradia suppressed a squeal as she felt a thick, heavy bulge pressing against her back and felt her lace pants begin to soak through with excitement. She moaned as his forked tongue flickered out and caressed her ears slowly, pressing against her sweet spots that made her arms begin to give way.  
One of his hands pressed into the small of her back, gently massaging and supporting at the same time as her hands groped at the laces to his trousers. The other hand stealthily slipped around, rubbing the nape of her neck and then down to cup one of her full, heavy breasts. Gently squeezing her nipple and caressing the soft parting between them.  
After a while of groping, Aradia’s dextrous hands had unlaced Sollux’s trousers and she swiftly slid her hands into his pants and began squeezing, caressing and working his bone bulge. She grinned as she felt him shudder and stop himself from falling forwards. They stayed like this for a while until Aradia felt warms droplets splattering her lower back.  
Listening to him moan for a moment before turning around and clambering on top of her matesprit she slipped off her lace pants before wrapping her legs around his lower back.  
Sollux kissed her neck slowly before starting to brush her nook with his bulge.  
Aradia shied away and lifted herself up from Sollux’s crotch. She smiled maliciously and bit down savagely on the tip of his ear whilst using one hand to rub the base of his horns and the other rub the his bulge.  
Before long Aradia felt herself yearning to feel her lover inside of her and she felt the small, feeler-like tendrils slip out from around her labia and begin to feel for the bulge resting against her stomach.  
They quickly wrapped themselves around the large tentacle and she felt them slide slowly into the grooves and recesses covering it.  
Before she could stop herself her feelers had pulled Sollux deep inside of her and she felt him explode almost straight away covering her insides with his red and blue juices.  
Sollux moaned and leaned forward, biting into her neck to stifle his groaning, glad that she could not see his eyes rolling around behind his glasses.  
She quickly began moving up and down, swiftly and slowly, teasing him, squeezing him and moaning louder each time he came. Eventually she felt herself reaching her climax and when Sollux decided to twist her nipples she felt herself melting around his bulge, the soft patter of liquid on sheets before she felt her nook explode with ecstasy as she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines day pressie for my lovely matesprit Dixiecat <3
> 
> I am taking writing commissions (safe for work or otherwise) on my [weasyl](http://www.weasyl.com/profile/wolfram)!


End file.
